


Every Other Thursday

by sg_wonderland



Series: Days series [15]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: Daniel and his playmate.





	

“Have a good day, honey?” I ask as Kayla tumbles into the back seat.

“Great, Mom.” She slides over so that Daniel can follow.

“And how about you, Daniel? Did you have a good day?”

“Yes, thank you, Mrs. Hernandez.” I silently sigh as I wait for them to buckle in. I have tried with no success to get Daniel to lose the formality with me. When I asked him to call me Nancy, a horrified look crossed his face. I’ll admit there’s something to be said for manners, but I just wish he could be a normal kid.

“Okay, everyone fastened in?” I put the car in gear and head for home, one ear open for the backseat conversation, if any. Kayla is not the chatterer that Tessa was at this age and getting Daniel to talk is like pulling teeth. And that’s one of the reasons he’s here with us.

Jack is afraid Daniel isn’t spending enough time around other children. So every other Thursday, barring any major homework assignment, Daniel and Kayla have a play date. They are either at my house or Jack’s for a few hours after school just to relax and have a good time. 

Daniel actually doesn’t have the schedule that most children do; with Tessa and Kayla, it’s karate, gymnastics, band and dance. The only extracurricular that Daniel does is piano, which he excels at, of course. He shyly invited Kayla to one of his recitals and, in her besotted eight year old eyes, he was better than almost all the other children. No surprise there. 

Daniel is a fascinating mix of adult and child, part self-confident, intellectual grown-up and part painfully insecure six-year-old. Dad says he gets the former from his father, who might initially have seemed shy and withdrawn but was most eloquent with the likes of Senator Kinsey. I would love to have seen that; I’d seen him blither on the news and I thought the man was a boor.

*

The kids pile out as soon as the vehicle stops and head upstairs to change clothes. Kayla’s school uniform looks like it hasn’t ever been ironed while Daniel manages to look like his has never been worn. I tease Jack frequently about his ironing fetish; everything I’ve seen the child wear looks freshly pressed. Even his play clothes, jeans and a sweatshirt, are wrinkle free. I know his uniform is neatly folded and placed in his bag instead of wadded up inside.

“Stay in the yard, okay?” I remind them as they dash by me. “Are you staying for dinner, Daniel?”

“Yes, ma’am, if that’s alright? Jack may be late tonight.” He stops to look at me anxiously.

I ruffle the haphazard curls, the only thing Jack hasn’t been able to straighten. “It’s fine, darling. You know we love having you. Do you have a jacket? It’s a bit chilly tonight.” Actually, we might see our first snow of the season this weekend.

He only has his uniform jacket, which is not something you can play in. I know better than to offer him one of Kayla’s; I tried that once before. “Well, if it gets too cool, you’re to come back in, okay? I don’t want you getting sick.” Now that it’s getting chilly, I’ll have to remind Jack to leave some heavier clothes here for Daniel.

“Gee, Mom, we’re not babies.” Kayla grabs Daniel by the sleeve and drags him toward the door. 

“Kayla, don’t hurt him.” My words fall on deaf ears as she pulls him out onto the back deck. I sigh as I close the door behind them; it seems like only yesterday that Kayla confided that boys were yucky and now she’s dragging one to the backyard swings.

Ah, to be young again.

*

I just hang up from talking to Scott when Kayla comes dashing in the back door, short one companion. “Mom, you have to come! It’s Daniel!” She is pale and in tears.

“Darling, what’s wrong with Daniel?” I follow her out the door.

“He fell.”

“Oh God.” I see him lying under the swings and I run down the steps. I fall to my knees and my first instinct is to pick him up, just sweep him up into my arms and hold him tight. I take a deep breath and brush the hair off his forehead. “Daniel, can you hear me?” My shaky hand rests on his chest, where I feel his heart beat steady, although his breathing is a bit ragged. “Daniel?” I shake him gently, speak a little louder. He doesn’t answer. I run my hands over his head and neck and find a good-sized knot on the back of his head. “Okay, so you hit your head. I wonder on what?”

“He was climbing on the fort and his foot slipped and he fell.”

“What did he hit, Kayla?” I don’t feel any broken bones in his legs or arms or his chest.

“I don’t know, he just fell and I shouted and shouted but he wouldn’t get up.” She’s sobbing now, clearly scared to death. “Make him get up!”

“Well, I think he just had the wind knocked out of him. Nothing seems to be broken. Honey, run in the house and fetch me the phone and get a blanket out of the closet.” If he’s not awake by the time she gets back, I’m calling for an ambulance. While I’m waiting, I ease his glasses off. He’s just starting to stir when Kayla runs back out, tripping over the blanket. “Be careful, please, I don’t need you hurt, too.”

“Is he okay?”

I wrap the blanket around him and pick him up as I stand. “I think so, let’s just get him in and warm him up.” Kayla hovers as I carry Daniel inside and lay him on the couch. “Daniel, can you hear me?”

“Huh?” He murmurs.

“Can you open your eyes?”

He finally does, blinking in confusion. “What happened?”

“You took a tumble off the swing set. Don’t you remember?”

“Not really, kind of fuzzy.”

“You just lie here, I’m going to call Jack.”

“Do you have to?” 

“Darling, you’re hurt. Jack would be very upset if I didn’t call him. You just lie quiet while I call him. Kayla, make sure he doesn’t get up.” I take the phone into the kitchen where I can still see him, but he can’t hear me. I’m frustrated to find I can’t get Jack on the phone even though I told them it was an emergency. As an afterthought, I ask for Janet, only to be told she’s off duty. I hang up and dial her number. “Janet, thank God you’re home. Daniel’s taken a fall.”

“What happened?” I quickly give her the details. “Did he lose consciousness?”

“Yes, he was out for a couple of minutes. I think he just got the breath knocked out of him. He has a knot on his head, nothing seems broken, but I couldn’t get Jack.”

“I’ll be right there. Don’t worry, Nancy. I’m sure he’s fine.” I hang the phone up and rescue dinner, amazed to find that just a few minutes have passed.

“Okay, change of plans. We’re going to eat in the living room.”

“Mrs. Hernandez, really, I’m fine.” He starts to get up and Kayla shoves him back before I can say a word.

“You got hurt, now you have to lay down. Mom says so and she’s the boss.” Kayla’s eyes are still overly bright and her lips are a determined line.

I realize I still have his glasses in my shirt pocket. “Here, put these on and I’ll get you a tray.” He flushes vividly as Kayla hovers uncertainly. “Kayla, leave Daniel alone. Go wash up.” I snag a washcloth from the laundry and wet it, grabbing a towel and hand them to Daniel to wash his face and hands. He’s still quite pale but he seems to be breathing alright. “Are you feeling better?” I push the damp hair off his forehead, slide my thumb across that baby-soft cheek. At this moment, the two years between he and Kayla seem enormous.

“Just really embarrassed.”

“For falling off the swings? Could have happened to anyone, I promise you. Now, I’m going to get you a plate and I want you to eat.” I cut him up some chicken, dish up potatoes and macaroni, pour him a glass of milk, setting it all on the coffee table. “Now, swing around here and eat. Tell me if you start feeling strange or anything, okay?”

I fix two more plates and we join him in the living room, which is a rare treat for Kayla, because one of our hard and fast rules is that we eat in the dining room at the table, away from the TV. The front door swings open and I realize Janet made a quick trip. “Hey, what’s up?”

I jump up to give Scott and Tessa a quick kiss. “Daniel had a little tumble off the swings and we’re waiting for Janet.” Tessa mumbles something sympathetic and drifts upstairs. At eleven, she holds herself far superior to mere children.

“Hey, kid, Kay didn’t push you off or anything, did she?” Scott lightly taps Daniel’s shoulder before picking Kayla up and squeezing her. “I keep telling her that’s no way to get a boyfriend.”

”Dad!” She whispers in protest. “Daniel isn’t my boyfriend.”

“Not if you keep trying to kill him, that’s for sure.”

“Dad!” She’s even more horrified.

“I hope there’s some dinner left. I missed lunch and I think I could eat that stove.” Scott takes a fork and digs a bite of potatoes right out of the pot.

“Scott,” I scold him. “Get a plate, please.” He licks his fork to spite me. I’m on the verge of reproaching him when the bell rings. “That should be Janet.”

“No Jack?” he whispers around his fork.

“Unavailable.” I reply as I walk over to the door. “Janet. I don’t think he’s hurt, but you never know with kids.”

“Hey, Daniel,” Janet perches on the coffee table in front of him.

“Kayla, please come in the kitchen, let Janet have some privacy.”

“Aw, Mom,” she drags her feet as she obeys. “I just wanted to watch, I wasn’t in the way.”

“So, what happened to the kid?” Scott nudges me as he fills his plate. I’m just about to tell him when the phone rings. I beat Kayla to it by a second.

“Nancy? They said you were looking for Jack, it was an emergency?”

“Dad.” Somehow just hearing his calm voice settles my nerves. “Daniel took a fall off the swings, knocked himself out for a couple of minutes. Janet’s here looking at him right now.”

“Honey, I’m sure he’s fine.”

“Why does it sound so much more believable when you say it?” I peek into the living room to see that Janet has him laid out flat on the couch and is going over him with her hands.

“Because I’ve been down this road many times before. Remember I’ve had you to the emergency room more times than either of us care to count. Jack should be there within the hour. Will you ask Dr. Fraiser to call me, please?”

“Thanks, Dad.” I hang up to find that Scott has gotten Tessa downstairs and has spirited the girls into the dining room. Because my curiosity is killing me, I go check on Daniel. “Hey, what’s the verdict?”

”I think he’s fine, Nancy. I don’t see a thing to worry about. No broken bones, his pupils are reacting normally. Tell Jack to give him some children’s Tylenol and keep a close eye on him tonight, just in case.” She gives Daniel a quick kiss before packing her case back up.

“Oh, thank you, Janet. You don’t know how worried I was.” I walk her to the door, bending down to give her a hug.

“You’re welcome, Nancy. Call me if you need me.”

*

Kayla is already in bed so Daniel is curled up on the couch between me and Scott watching TV when Jack arrives. “Hey,” he kneels down in front of us. “Hammond said you took a little tumble?”

“I fell off the swings.” Daniel admits.

Jack looks up at me. “Janet checked him out.”

“I know, I called her on the way over here. Ready to go home, kid?” Jack lifts him easily.

“I’ll get his bag. No, just keep the blanket.” I walk them out and help him get Daniel safely stowed away, taking the blanket before watching them drive away.

*

Two weeks later, the situation is reversed. “Hey, Nancy, come on in. Kayla is still out back.”

“Thanks, Jack.” I let him take my coat before following him into the living room. He opens the French door and shouts at Kayla to come in. “Where’s Daniel?”

“Upstairs in his room. Seems like the young lovers had a bit of a tiff today.” Jack grins at me evilly.

“What happened?” I perch on the couch.

“From what I can gather, some boy was picking on Kayla, Daniel jumped in and Kayla got mad at Daniel for coming to her rescue.”

“Oh, dear.” Unfortunately, Kayla has her dad’s quick temper. 

“The result was that Kayla’s not speaking to Daniel who can’t understand what he did wrong. On the bright side, the other boy asked Daniel if he wanted to play at recess so they bonded over their woman troubles.”

I smother a laugh as Kayla slowly drags in the door. “Hello, darling, how was school?” She shoots an accusatory look at Jack, she just knows he’s ratted her out. “Go up and say good-bye to Daniel.”

Her nose tilts haughtily in the air. “I’m not speaking to him ever again.”

“Ever is a very long time.” Jack points out, his dark eyes dancing.

“And it can start tomorrow. March up those stairs and say good-bye to Daniel like a civilized person.” Her lip juts out. “Now, young lady.” She makes enough noise for several children as she stomps up the stairs. “Oh, the joys of youth.” We both hear raised voices and I start up, wondering what’s happened now. Her face is a picture of misery when she rushes out of his room toward me. “Kayla?”

”I didn’t mean to make him cry, honest I didn’t.” Jack bolts past us as I swing her up into my arms. I’ve just gotten her settled when he comes back down carrying Daniel.

“Daniel.” I rub his back, trying to get him to look at us but his face is buried in Jack’s shoulder. “Kayla’s sorry, she didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“She said I wasn’t her friend anymore.” His voice is muffled.

I’m shocked at my child’s thoughtlessness. “Kayla Grace Hernandez, you apologize to Daniel this instant. He was only trying to protect you.”

“I didn’t need him to protect me from Tommy.” She informs us. “I could have kicked his ass all by myself!”

“Kayla! Where did you hear such language?” I look over at Jack, who has his back turned, his shoulders shaking. I’m guessing he isn’t crying. “Jonathan Matthew O’Neill, if I find that she learned that phrase from you, I’m washing your mouth out. Now, the two of you kiss and make up. That’s an order.”

“Daniel,” Kayla tugs at his sleeve. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it, I want you to be my friend. Okay?”

He lifts his head slightly. “Okay.”

“I think Nancy said something about kissing?” Jack offers helpfully.

Kayla cocks her head at Daniel. “You wanna kiss?”

He hesitates. “Okay, but don’t tell anybody?” She leans over and gives him a loud smack on the cheek, which he promptly rubs off on Jack’s sweatshirt.

“Are we alright now? Everyone through kissing and crying?” Jack shakes Daniel.

“I guess.” He wriggles around and Jack puts him down. I remembered that Daniel was going to present at show and tell today; the school is doing a career section so Jack was roped in to talk about the Air Force. On the days the parent comes in, the child is allowed to wear something that reflects their parent’s occupation. So Daniel is clad in miniature BDU’s, blue of course, and an Air Force logo t-shirt that declares that his dad can fly rings around your dad. If I told him that he was as cute as a bug, he’d probably get mad all over again. 

Kayla slides out of my arms and hugs Daniel enthusiastically. “I’m sorry, Daniel.”

He pulls out of her arms hurriedly. “It’s okay.”

“Kayla, get your things together. Jack, how did Show and Tell go today?”

“Daniel was the hit of the day. I was just along for the ride.” He grins at Daniel.

“Whatever.” Daniel shrugs, trying to be nonchalant.

I reach over and pull him up into my arms, kissing his cheek. “Thank you for taking care of Kayla. That was very brave of you.” As I expected, he squirms away, mutters that it was nothing, wipes his face again and retreats back upstairs. “You have a seriously sweet kid there, Jack O’Neill.”

“And you have a seriously homicidal kid there, Nancy Hernandez.” He holds the door as I walk Kayla out to the car, envisioning the talk that Scott and I have to have with her about beating up other kids. Wonder if they offer anger management classes for eight-year-olds?


End file.
